


cover your crystal eyes

by esmethenightdemon



Series: destiel one shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel's Eyes (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive Dean Winchester, One Shot, Short One Shot, dean has one (1) braincell i think, dean really loves cas's eyes, kind of misunderstandings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmethenightdemon/pseuds/esmethenightdemon
Summary: dean really needs to stop staring at cas's damn eyes.{title from crystals by of monsters and men}
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: destiel one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744231
Kudos: 51





	cover your crystal eyes

dean really needs to stop staring. 

it's always been a bit of a fucking joke of course, especially because of the supernatual books. but dean actually can't stop staring at cas. his angel. 

the real kicker is that the one part of cas that has always, always captivated him the most was his eyes. he'd use every damn metaphor in the books, every scrap of poetry he could find, and it still wouldn't cover just how fucking _beautiful_ he found cas's eyes. he always knew blue was his favorite color. 

don't get dean wrong, the rest of cas was drool-worthy too. he knew he was bi before he met cas but hot _damn_ did it come to kick his ass when he met him. the perpetual sex hair, strong jawline, the way he definitely had well cut muscles under that baggy trench coat, those damn lips. all of it never seemed to stop making dean want to break his 'cas is off limits because he is an angel and your best friend' rule. 

but those fucking eyes. the way they always, always captured his when dean was staring, as if cas knew he was staring. he probably did, but dean wanted to think that cas was just staring back because he hadn't quite figured out that it wasn't polite. 

the little gay voice in his head told dean it was because cas learned all his cues from dean and _because_ dean wouldn't stop staring at those sapphire eyes cas hadn't learned that it was wrong. dean squashed down that voice fairly often. 

he knew that everyone knew that there was something else going on between them but just because they had some fucking _profound bond_ it doesn't mean cas liked him like that. right? 

HA. 

it was a fairly normal day at the bunker. sam and jack were out doing a simple salt and burn. dean was sitting down at one of their library tables, doing a bit of research to help their case. cas was also helping, clicking away at a computer. 

and he couldn't stop staring at cas. the way he gently chews on his lip, the way hunched over slightly over the computer, and the way he adorably furrowed his brow all made dean shiver slightly. 

but as always, cas's eyes were always what made him forget to breath. the bright, bright blue concentrated so hard on reading what was in front of him, squinted ever so slightly. just glittering, like they were full of crystals or stars or every little mystery in human existence. 

and as always, cas's eyes met dean's. and he stared at him for a long time, even doing his signature head tilt. that action in particular put a small smile on dean's face. _god, he loved cas so much._

"i love you too, dean." 

dean looked away and blinked three times, trying to figure out if he had heard cas correctly. he glanced back up at his angel and saw nothing but adoration in the eyes he drowned in. cas was smiling that endearing half smile of his and dean felt like he was going to have a coronary. 

"how did you-" 

"sometimes when you feel something very strongly, i can't help but hear what is attached to that emotion. do you really like my eyes that much?" 

dean nodded wordlessly. 

cas's smile grew wider. dean grinned a little too. because cas....cas _loved him too_. and apparently knew how obsessed he was with his eyes, but that's fine. 

cas got up from his chair and, without much fanfare, went over to dean, bent over slightly, took dean's face in both his hands, and kissed him. 

dean stiffened for a second, surprised, but then melted into the kiss. he raised his hand up to cup cas's face, stroking his cheekbone. this is everything dean dreamed it would be and more, and with each drag of cas's lips, dean just wanted more. 

unfortunately, he had to break the kiss to breathe. breathing deeply, he felt cas press feather light kisses on both his eyelids. 

"i like your eyes too, dean." 

with a soft laugh dean would deny making later, he opened his eyes and stared at his angel. 

"so....how long did you know?" dean saw a flicker of regret in cas's eyes before he looked down. 

"i had my suspicions for a while but i didn't know for sure until a couple minutes ago. i can see now i had nothing to debate about," he said with a humorless smile. 

"hey," dean said gently, tilting cas's head to look at him. "we're here now. we don't need to waste any more time. i'm yours, angel." 

"you know, calling me angel is a lot like me calling you 'human'." dean chuckled, and reveling in just how happy he was. 

"alright, i'll find you a new petname." 

eyes shining, cas kissed dean's forehead with a small sigh. with that, dean knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck this was, please forgive me if its completely incoherent, it's 2 am


End file.
